Till Death Do Us Apart
by Hermione0018
Summary: *sequel to "A WINTER'S TALE," but u can understand it if u haven't read it* Harry says he loves Hermione and nothing can come between them. Will he stay true to his word?
1. Three's A Crowd

TILL DEATH DO US APART  
Chapter 1- Three's A Crowd  
Hermione couldn't believe it as she looked out the window at the lively green landscape contrasting with the dark, gray sky. How had their seventh year come so fast? She remembered the first time she met him. How young and naïve she had been when she stumbled into his compartment. What had she said? Oh yes, "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She had not realized what she had stumbled upon. She saw the two boys sitting there, a red haired boy and...him, the boy who lived, none other than the famous Harry Potter, who was currently sitting along side her aboard the Hogwarts Express. They were alone in their compartment.  
  
He was currently attempting to pull her closer for a kiss, but she was resisting him. Her excuse was, "I need to go over this information before we reach Hogwarts. Give me fifteen more minutes!"  
  
"Oh I see how it is!" he told her jokingly and pulled out The Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven. She turned to him and smiled. He smiled back even wider. They were so happy. Nothing could ever keep them apart.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Hermione put her book down and Harry immediately followed suit. She had just begun to snuggle in close to Harry when they heard the compartment door slide open.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you two love birds," Ron told them surpressing a giggle. "I'll just be two compartments down if you need anything." They told him goodbye and he left.  
  
"Now where were we?" Harry asked with a grin. They began to pick up where they had left off; Harry stroked Hermione's hair softly. Hermione gently reached over and removed Harry's glasses. They were nose to nose and both giggled. Harry turned his head to kiss her and—  
  
"Hey, you don't mind if I stay in here, do you? Ron has been teasing me and I haven't talked to you guys in a while," Ginny said as she entered.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say no, but Hermione nudged Harry and said, "Of course we don't!" By then everyone knew of Harry and Hermione's relationship. Let's just say, not all of the girls were as happy about it as Hermione was. Ginny had seemed very depressed the last time Hermione saw her, but it seemed she was taking the news quite well by now. Hermione was not about to turn Ginny away.  
  
"Harry what have you been up to this summer?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"Um, stuff," Harry told her. He was obviously still annoyed with her intrusion.  
  
"Oh Harry! You're so funny!" Ginny said hysterically laughing at this comment. Harry stared at Hermione with a look of anger on his face. Was Hermione just being sensitive, or was Ginny actually flirting with Harry? It didn't matter because just then Ron, Neville, Parvati, and Lavender came bursting in laughing. Ron had apparently told them what he interrupted earlier, which they found very amusing.  
  
~~~~  
Classes soon began and everything slowed down to their normal hustle and bustle. Harry and Hermione were spending a great deal of time together, much in the library to Harry's displeasure, but they promised themselves they would not let Ron slip away as a friend.  
  
Hermione looked at the gold ring on her finger and then at Harry, who was engaged in a conversation about Quidditch with Ron. It was less then a year ago that Harry had given her the ring, and made her promise that one day they would get married. If he asked her now, she would have hopped up and dashed to the nearest church. She knew that it would not be the wisest choice though, her and Harry still being in school and all.  
  
"I don't see why everyone is so fascinated in Quidditch!" Hermione told them. She was frustrated because they were keeping her from being able to concentrate on her homework.  
  
"Does that mean you're going to stop coming to my games?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Have I ever missed one of your games before?" Hermione replied with a smile and said, "Come here, you!" Harry walked over and picked her up as he hugged her. He swung her around as they laughed.  
  
Ron turned to Lavender, who was sitting beside him and said, "Oh Lavender!" in a mocking tone as she threw her arms around him. He picked her up dramatically and they soon collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles from imitating Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Have I missed anything?" Ginny said as she walked nonchalantly into the room. She seemed to be sporting her new hairdo that looked like she would soon be going to a banquet with royalty. Her hair was done up into an elegant looking bun with small twists and curls.  
  
"Where are you off to?" Ron asked casually.  
  
"Oh, I just thought that I would try a new charm I found in the Witch Weekly," she seemed to slyly reply.  
  
"That's nice Ginny, you can leave now," Ron retorted.  
  
"That's no way to treat your cute little sister!" she said playfully as she sat smack dab inbetween Hermione and Harry on the couch they had just sat down on. Hermione glanced at Harry looking very annoyed and said, "I'm really tired, so I think I'll call it a night." Harry soon said, "I'll come with you to make sure you're protected from trolls and Snapes on your way." The rest laughed and bid them goodnight. Well, almost all. Ginny looked as though she had bit into a lemon and showed them a forced smile.  
  
Hermione was the first one to enter her dormitory that night with Harry, so they both sat down on the bed. "What's going on with Ginny?" Harry asked Hermione. "I have no idea, I'm just as puzzled as you are. But it seems like she has gained some new self-confidence, which is good for her," Hermione told him. "But not good for us," Harry said, pulling her closer.  
  
"Nothing could ever come between us. Till death do us apart." They sat there and talked for an hour before Hermione realized how late it was. "I better get changed for bed, turn around," she said. He turned around and they continued talking as she changed and afterwards she joined Harry sitting on the bed. Her speech became slower and slower as she felt she was drifting off onto Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry finally agreed to let Hermione have her sleep when she fell completely asleep on his shoulder and began to drool. He lifted her up and lay her down under her covers. She pulled them up close to her chin as he tucked her in around the sides. He leaned over hoping for a nice kiss and she playfully gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey!" he said. "You call that a kiss?" She pulled him over and gave him a long passionate kiss goodnight. Harry left with a dazed look on his face and Hermione fell asleep immediately. 


	2. Harry’s New Tutor

Chapter 2- Harry's New Tutor  
Harry had not been doing very well in Herbology, so Professor Sprout asked him to stay after class one day while Hermione waited by the door of the greenhouse. "I do believe you have been having some difficulties in class lately?" she asked. Harry nodded curtly. "I believe that what would help you best is a tutor," Professor Sprout said.  
  
"I can have Hermione tutor me! She's excellent in Herbology," Harry suggested looking towards an eager Hermione.  
  
"Ah, so she is. But, I do believe you would be getting more...work done with somebody else."  
  
Hermione wanted to protest but thought better of it. Hermione looked back and saw Ginny striding into the doorway. "I could do it professor! I have the highest grade of my year in this class!" she said. Hermione felt a surge of anger.  
  
"Why thank you Miss Weasley! Tonight at eight then."  
  
~~~~~  
Hermione began pacing back and forth in silence after Harry left for his tutoring lesson. "Will you sit down already? Harry is fine! It's not like he's going to be scorched by a Hungarian Horntail or anything!" Ron said in a frustrated tone.   
  
That was not the reason she was so nervous. She could just imagine Ginny leaning over in her seat to kiss Harry. Don't be stupid! Ginny is my friend, she thought, only half believing herself.  
  
"Why are you so nervous, anyhow?" Neville asked as he took a break from his DADA assignment.  
  
"I can't quite put my finger on it, but Ginny has been acting very strangely lately," Hermione lied.  
  
"Ginny's always acting strange. I should know, I live with her," Ron told them and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well if you're so disturbed, go and spy on them!" Parvati said. "Yes," Lavender added, "It would be such a great adventure! We're not in Gryffindor for nothing, you know."  
  
She did have a point. Hermione made up her mind and stood up. She waved goodbye and quickly put an invisibility charm on herself that she had used last year. The last thing her friends had seen of her was the portrait hole mysteriously swinging by itself.  
  
She dashed down to the library, not taking much care to be quiet, but luckily she did not meet anyone. She quietly opened the door to the library, leaving it partially open in case she had the need to quickly dash out. She did not want people to see a door swinging open on its own. She didn't know why Harry needed tutoring, he was very bright, she thought as she walked down the rows of books toward two figures at a table, he just needed to apply himself. He was too wrapped up in Quidditch, being the captain and the seeker this was perfectly understandable.  
  
She walked up so that she was standing behind the two people sitting at one of the tables. "...I saw you at practice the other day, Harry. I don't see why you need practice!" Ginny told Harry.  
  
"Um, thanks, but we all do. What was that you were saying about inflating charms?" Harry said very awkwardly. Go Harry, Hermione thought. He did not seem to enjoy being there, much to Hermione's delight. "I hear they...are...very...very......Ginny?"   
  
Harry said as she had leaned in so much, Hermione could tell Harry could feel her breath. "Ginny!" he said very loudly and Ginny jumped back to her original position. "I think this is a good place to stop for tonight. I need to speak with Hermione." Ginny winced as he said Hermione's name. The sour look did not leave her face until Harry got up from his seat.  
  
"You're going already? Come on! It's only 9:45! Will you take me out on your Firebolt?" she asked him.  
  
"I never take anyone out on my Firebolt," he told her sharply.  
  
"But you take Hermione!"  
  
"But that's different, she's my girlfriend," Harry said as he gathered his things.  
  
"Come on," she said soothingly, "I won't tell her." She touched his arm and Harry jumped back.  
  
"Goodbye, Ginny," he said sharply and turned to walk out of the library door. Hermione ran ahead of him, finally collapsing in a chair in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
~~~~~~  
Hermione was elated. Her Harry was so faithful to her! Oh how she loved him! She was wrong to think that he would ever do anything with Ginny. As he walked into the common room she ran up to him and jumped up onto him as she gave him a kiss.  
  
"Not that I don't like it, but why so happy?" he asked.  
  
"Mmm," she said taking in his smell of fresh morning air, "I'm always happy to see you!" He was so warm. She could have stayed in his arms forever, but his arms were getting tired of carrying her.  
  
"It's your turn to tuck me in," he said as he put Hermione down. They walked to Harry's room an hour later. As they entered, the two noticed everyone was already asleep. They tiptoed across the room and Harry got into bed in his boxers and Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight," he said.  
  
"Goodnight," she whispered back from the door.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Coming soon! (hopefully!) Chapter 3- A Change Of Heart 


	3. A Change Of Heart?

Chapter 3- A Change Of Heart?  
  
The next day Hermione followed Ron and Harry down to eat breakfast. "I'm starving!" Ron said, looking as though he had been locked in a sweet shop overnight.  
  
Harry laughed "when are you not?" Ron gave him a frustrated look, but quickly got over his aggression as food appeared on their plates. For some reason or another, Hermione too was very hungry and began to dig into the food placed before her. She realized she had been eating for ten minutes straight when she finally looked up from her plate.  
  
"...I tell you Harry, I love England but I think its going to be Bulgaria this year. I mean have you seen their new keeper? Well, there won't be a quaffle let in by him!"  
  
"No, no, you've got it all wrong y—"  
  
"Really," Hermione said quite annoyed, "There are more things in this world than quidditch!" She had been sick of hearing quidditch nonstop since they arrived that year.  
  
"Oh, like what? Hogwarts, A History?" Harry said harshly, but seemed to regret it as soon as he said it. Hermione stood up looking very hurt. "Oh wait, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...." but he was too late. She had already grabbed her things and gone, to where else? The library.  
  
Madame Pince smiled at her as she entered and sat down at one of the tables. Madame Pince rarely smiled at anyone but she seemed to like Hermione. Hermione looked at a clock on the wall. She still had twenty minutes until transfiguration started. She had just started reading up on tomorrow's lesson in History of magic.  
  
Harry entered the library looking out of breath and for Hermione. News traveled fast and Ginny had obviously wasted no time, and was currently on Harry's heels. "Well, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you!" she shouted as Harry left her for Hermione.  
  
"I'm really sorry, it just kinda came out..." he said not daring to look at her eyes.  
  
"No, you know what? All you and Ron see is an answer book with legs. You don't really care about me. You b-both use me!" she said breaking into tears. She didn't care if she was making a scene. Hermione had had it with those two taking advantage of her. She even doubted Harry's love for her. Maybe it was all part of his and Ron's scheme to keep her there to help them.  
  
She stormed out of the library all the way to transfiguration. Hermione plopped herself in the back between two people so that Harry could not sit next to her. She didn't notice until then that she was sitting inbetween Draco and Goyle. She couldn't move now. All she could do would be to wait until class was over.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here Goyle? A Gryffindor? What's wrong Hermione? Problems with 'golden boy?'" Two things shocked her in that statement. Firstly, he called her Hermione, not mudblood, or Granger. Second of all, was he being nice to her?  
  
"Shut up Draco," was all she could think of to say. If he was being nice, there must be some reason and she didn't want to get involved.  
  
"What," he said sincerely, "After being nice, that's all I get?"  
  
"Why on earth are you being nice to me?" she asked truly puzzled, for once.  
  
"Well, since last year, you're nice to most people, you're hot, and you have a nice rack!" he said, slapping Goyle's hand infront of her. Hermione rolled her eyes and the lesson commenced.  
  
When Hermione got back to her room later that evening, she found Harry had written her a poem which magically sang to her, and along side it were white roses, her favorite. "Don't try to buy me back, Harry," she said aloud.  
  
The next night, candleless flames appeared in pink on her bed in the shape of a heart. At the bottom in blue flames said, "I love you Hermione, will you forgive me?" She smiled, but soon stopped, why should I give in, she thought, if he's just going to hurt me again?  
  
After many presents and two weeks of ignorance, Hermione leaned out the window and saw Harry conducting a chorus of first years singing that muggle song that said "L is for the way you look at me..." They were singing very badly and Hermione chuckled. Harry turned to look up at her and she tried to look stern, but wasn't doing a very good job of it. She began to giggle and went back to her room to grab her scarf before going outside to talk to Harry. I have put him through a lot of torture, she thought solemnly.  
  
As she walked into the common room, Hermione noticed Ginny wasn't there. She was probably trying to put on more makeup to impress Harry. By the time Hermione was nearing outside, she was practically skipping. She had missed harry so much over the past two weeks or so. She was so ecstatic that she nearly crashed into two people walking the opposite direction. She turned to them to say she was sorry when she noticed that the two people were Harry and Ginny. Not only that, but Harry had his arm around Ginny's shoulder. He didn't even seem to notice Hermione and had a glazed look over his face.  
  
"H-Harry?" she stuttered.  
  
"Oh, haven't you heard?" Ginny asked sounding as though it was old news, "Harry just asked me out." She grinned evilly and left with Harry, leaving Hermione standing in the corridor, awestruck and not moving. a passer by might have thought she was a statue until they saw the tears flowing down her face.  
  
You know you did this to yourself, she thought as she buried her face in her pillow that night. You waited to long to forgive him, you let your stupid pride get in the way. But still, she disagreed with herself, it was a bit strange that one minute he was sprouting sonnets and the next he asked out Ginny. Hermione's eyes were so swollen and sore from crying that she soon fell deeply asleep.  
  
A/N: Don't worry, I could never let the evil Ginny get Harry! I just needed a conflict...well, coming soon! chapter 4: Hermione gets him back! be sure to review, all you wonderful people! muhwa! love ya! 


	4. Moving On?

Chapter 4- Moving On?  
  
The first week after 'the incident' was spent mostly in bed and when she did get up it was to go to the bathroom. Parvati and Lavender brought her meals in bed every day along with her homework. They would not let her out of bed, insisting that she looked like a zombie. Hermione had gone pale in the face and her hair was a mess. Ron had come to visit her every day to try to cheer her up. She did not understand why this incident with Harry was affecting her so much. Hermione figured she must love him that much.  
  
A week afterwards, Parvati had deemed her well enough to go to classes. Skipping breakfast to get some extra sleep, Hermione walked to her first class alone. She herd a cold voice behind her say, "Oh poor baby Hermione. What is she going to do without that precious dream team of hers? She has no one to hide behind now."  
  
Hermione instantly whipped around to come almost nose to nose with Draco Malfoy. "Draco," she whispered through gritted teeth, "malreflectionous!"  
  
There was a blinding flash of light and Draco shrieked and fell to the floor. She carefully stepped around him and went to her first class.  
  
Hermione was early to transfiguration, and for once, made her way to the back of the classroom to grab a seat. As students began to file into the classroom, she noticed Harry looking like a zombie with a Ginny on his arm, still jabbering away. Hermione whipped out a handkerchief just as the tears began to weld up in her eyes. Ron winded his way through the crowd to take a seat next to Hermione but was stopped by Crabbe and Goyle, oddly enough. Malfoy was nowhere in sight, but the two picked Ron up by the arms and transported him to the front of the class. They then proceeded to situate themselves on either side of Hermione, leaving one space on her left side, probably for Malfoy. What luck, she thought, he's going to grill me.  
  
Ten minutes into the class, while Hermione was contemplating whether anyone would notice if she dashed out the door, Draco walked in. "I was in the hospital wing," he said as he turned and glared at Hermione, who sat poised.  
  
"Well, you've already missed enough class, please take a seat, Mr. Malfoy," Mc Gonagall replied.  
  
As he took his seat beside Hermione, he whispered, "So you thought it would be funny if every time I looked into a mirror, it broke? Hilarious, Hermione." Well, atleast he was still calling her Hermione instead of mudblood. He paused. "Infact, I'd like to have a word with you after class."  
  
How was she going to get out of this one? She was the smartest witch of her year, but at the moment fear was fogging her mind with terrible thoughts. The rest of the period seemed to go by in an instant, as Hermione blankly stared at the wall behind professor Mc Gonagall. As they were dismissed from class, Crabbe and Goyle stood on either side of Hermione, making it impossible for her to escape. Malfoy steered them into and empty classroom and told his two stooges to keep watch outside.  
  
Hermione was so nervous she couldn't grip her wand inside her pocket. She was helpless and alone with Malfoy in an empty room. As Malfoy began to walk towards her, she began to whimper. He was so close she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face. Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the wall. Hermione shut her eyes, waiting for whatever was to come, when she felt his lips on her own. Malfoy began to passionately kiss her for what seemed like eternity, until Hermione couldn't help but give in.  
  
What was she doing? She was still in love with Harry. But, she reminded herself, Harry seemed to have moved on. No, she couldn't. No matter how gorgeous and no matter how good a kisser Malfoy was.... Hermione regained consciousness, broke free for Malfoy's grasp, and bolted out the door, knocking Crabbe and Goyle over like bowling pins.  
  
She didn't stop running until she had reached her room and slammed the door. Hermione then proceeded to collapse on her bed. She felt like breaking something. "WHY IS MY LIFE SO COMPLICATED!" she screamed.  
  
The door creaked open and Ginny slowly walked in. "How on earth could your perfect life be complicated?" she asked with a sneer. "I mean I even overheard Draco Malfoy talking about how much he likes you. Didn't you know?" Ginny continued, sounding more bored by the minute.  
  
Ginny had been acting strange this year, but lately Hermione suspected things were getting worse. She was receiving creepy and odd vibes from Ginny, yet she was still interested to know what Draco was saying.  
  
"What was Draco saying about me? Not that I care," she added quickly.  
  
"Oh, of course not!" Gunny said sheepishly. "He was telling someone what a prat Harry was for letting you go because...what was it? Oh yea, he would have never let something as delicate, beautiful, and caring out of his sight."  
  
"Really," hermione said, pretending to be uninterested.  
  
Just as Hermione expected, Ginny became upset and tried to convince her how great he was. "I think you should go for it, you know, a relationship with Draco," Ginny said finally.  
  
"That's really sweet of you to try to help me get over Harry but, I believe I am over him," Hermione said without having to lie. Hermione said innocently, "I just really don't know if im ready for a new relationship so quickly." There was more truth to that statement than she had meant to say.  
~~~~~~  
  
Hermione needed to talk to someone—Ron. She went down to the common room to look for him, but only found Dean and Seamus playing a game of exploding snap. "Where's Ron?" she asked them.  
  
"Oh, he's bringing us back some food from the kitchens" Dean replied.  
  
With a groan, Hermione headed down to the kitchens where the house elves slaved over Hogwarts food. She tickled the pear, went in, and found Ron with his face in a pie he happened to be eating at the moment.  
  
"Ron, I NEED to talk to you."  
  
She grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him away from the pie he seemed to be glued to, sending bits and pieces of it everywhere. Ron must have suspected something was up because he made no objections and obediently followed her back to the common room.  
  
They were nearing the portrait of the Fat Lady when Hermione felt something pinch her rear end. She whipped around and stood face-to-face with Draco who was slyly grinning and holding a deep red rose. She instinctively took it and he walked away.  
  
"That," Ron said, "was weird."  
  
"You don't know the half of it," Hermione replied to Ron, who now wore an overwhelmed look upon his face. "Nimbus," Hermione said to the Fat Lady. 


	5. The Encounter

A/N: Yea, ok well what can I say? I'm sorry for this, uh, uncustomary delay of an update? I really am sorry! I guess I've been a bit wrapped up in my Lord of the Rings obsession. Well, without further adieu....CHAPTER 5!!!  
  
Chapter 5: The Encounter  
  
Draco turned the corner and walked farther along the corridor, seeming not to be bothered if any person heard him, after curfew or not. His footsteps slowed down and came to a halt as he found himself standing in front of the old charms classroom, which now stood empty, other than clusters of dust-covered furniture and stacks of forgotten books that were illuminated by the moonlight.  
  
Draco took one step forward into the classroom and smiled.  
  
A cloak-covered figure stepped out from the shadows. This person, however, was not wearing the amused smile. "Took you long enough, Malfoy," Ginny sneered as she threw off her hood.  
  
Draco's expression changed to annoyance as he walked closer to where Ginny stood until he could feel the heat emanating off her in the cool, dank classroom. "Look, I'm not happy about making deals with Griffindors, so let's just get to business."  
  
Ginny cleared her throat as she sat down on the ground, Draco following suit. "My zombie charm has worked perfectly. At first I thought it would be too obvious. It looks like everyone at this school has a little more Hufflepuff in them than they realize," she said with an evil grin. "Everything is going according to plan. I tipped Granger off about your interest in her today."  
  
"Did she buy it?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Hah! They are already eating out of the palms of our hands. Soon we will both have what we want: you will have Potter under your spell, and out of my way, the, I will be able to make my move to take over the school."  
~~~  
  
"Ok, so dish on this Malfoy thing we just saw out there," Ron said, flopping in front of Hermione's bed in the girls' room. Luckily everyone was still in the common room. Hermione just hung looking upside down at Ron from the side of your bed. "God! I feel like such a girl saying that!"  
  
"Oh come on!" Hermione smiled, "Surely we're not that bad! Oooooh, and later I can paint your toenails and we can give each other makeovers!" she added sarcastically.  
  
"Ok!" Ron said in defeat, "Enough! I just want to hear about Malfoy and whatever it was you were originally going to talk to me about."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Yea, everything."  
  
"You'd still be my friend no matter what, right?"  
  
"Just friggin' tell me Hermione!!!!"  
  
"Ok! ok, keep your knickers on!" Hermione took a deep breath and began. She told him everything, from when Harry asked Ginny out to when Draco kissed her (Ron had a nervy spaz and had to be comforted after falling over) to Harry's strange behavior. "And that pretty much brings us up to date. Oh, except for when he pinched my bum in front of the portrait earlier."  
  
"That's what he did?!?!"  
  
"Oh, sodd off!"  
  
"I still can't believe he kissed you!! And you! You kissed him back! What were you thinking?" Ron said grabbing the hair on his head with his fists.  
  
"I wasn't, ok?" She sighed. "So what do you think about all of this? I mean surely even someone as dense as you would notice Harry acting like a Zombie for three weeks." Hermione looked at his mock-hurt face. "Oh, come off it, you knew I was kidding."  
  
"What do I feel about you and Draco? Oh, well, he's only GRYFFINDOR ENEMY #1, HERMIONE!!!" Oh, well he was. She knew that was coming. "And about Harry, I have noticed it a bit, but I didn't really notice too much, I guess I've been a bit preoccupied...with...mumble mumble mumble."  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Extra school work! Ok? Are you happy now? I've been doing a lot of extra work for care of magical creatures with Hagrid and I'm really enjoying it." Hermione snorted. "Enough from you already! I'm going to bed."  
  
He got up from his sitting position on the red rug that graced the cold stone floor and kissed Hermione on the forehead. He walked sleepily to the door. Ron turned around when he got to the door and looked back at Hermione. "Look, I just don't want that slimeball of a Slytherin to hurt my Hermione. Oh, and I remember once telling Harry he looked sick and should see the nurse. He just mumbled something about a globe. Weird, huh?" With that Ron blew out the candle illuminating the room and closed the door.  
  
That gave Hermione something to think about. Globe, huh? She'd look something up in the library tomorrow. Maybe Draco would be in there. No! She mentally slapped herself, rolled over, and fell asleep.  
~~~~~  
  
The next day, Hermione felt a lot better that she had told someone everything on her mind, even if it was Ron. She pushed back the covers and shivered. It was too early for the fire to be lit in here, but not in the common room. She slipped on her white fluffy slippers and wrapped around her the red kimono robe that her parents brought her back from Japan last year that she loved. It didn't provide her enough warmth, so she stepped out to venture into the common room and sit by the fire.  
  
The sun had not quite come up yet but hinted at its appearance by lighting the sky in deep reds and purples intertwined with clouds. The fire was lit already so she plopped down on the couch closest to it and brought her knees to her chin as she sat, looking pensive. A few minutes later, however, she drifted to sleep.  
  
A sudden noise woke Hermione what had to be only a few minutes later as she heard a door squeak at the top of the stairs leading to Harry and Ron's dorm room. She whipped her head around to see Harry padding down the stairs in his pajamas and socks with a glazed look on his face and bags under his eyes. Finally gathering enough courage to talk to him she stood up.  
  
"Harry, I...I want to talk to you." Only, Harry didn't stop as reached the bottom of the stairs, he kept on walking right past Hermione. She turned around as he reached the portrait hole. "Where are you going? Harry! Why won't you talk to me? What's going on with you?! You've been acting so weird lately!"  
  
She followed him out of the portrait hole and into the corridor. "Don't you walk away from me! We have to talk! We used to be best friends, Harry!" she said still following him. His pace quickened and Hermione was losing him. She didn't know where she was going, she just kept turning corners as he did.  
  
As she jogged around a corner, Hermione neglected to see a statue of a wizard and tripped on the corner, sending her flying to the ground on her hands and knees. "Damnit!" she said as she realized she just bit her tongue also.  
  
"You need someone to kiss that better for you." (A/N: Mood music: 6 Underground by the Sneakerpimps) Hermione looked up and saw Draco offering her a hand, which she instinctively took and stood up right in front of him. They were almost nose to nose.  
  
"What, my hands, my knees, or my tongue?" Hermione replied bitterly as Draco chuckled seductively.  
  
"Are you all right, or are you just considering which bit to kiss first?" Hermione spat as he continued to stare at her.  
  
"No…" He looked into Hermione's eyes and she started to feel a little bit nervous and shifter her weight. "No, that's an easy decision," he said so quietly she barely heard. Hermione didn't move except to blink once convulsively as Draco bent his head and kissed her, not just a peck either, he slid his tongue into her mouth and caressed the sore spot for a second before stepping back. she didn't even feel the pain anymore. She was more disturbed by the way her lips decided to tingle, and by the fact that she couldn't help licking and then rubbing her lips together. He tasted good. Wait, what did she just say?  
  
He stepped back, keeping eye contact, then leaned over and whispered, "I love a woman in red," and caressed her stomach for less than a full second.  
  
She stood there, stunned. Why was she here in the first place?  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Seriously, you guys are the best. The other day I was sad and I was reading the reviews and they made me so happy I started writing again. Feedback is always appreciated! Mwah! (oh and ideas too, cause I'm in this thing w/ my eyes closed!) 


End file.
